


Power control

by Kaguya-Hime (CrescentSparrow)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Futa on loli, Futanari, Lolicon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSparrow/pseuds/Kaguya-Hime
Summary: Always ask for help if you have problems. Just be careful not to overdo it, okay?





	Power control

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's note: This is purely a work of fiction, and this is fanfiction. This work is for those who enjoy the fetish of lolis, futas, and futa lolis fucking milfs and/or curvy women. If you don't like it, it is PURELY your fault for clicking on it, and not my problem. This is basically a fetish fanfic featuring Xenoblade Chronicles 2.]
> 
> [Author's note #2: This story is revolves around Kora "teaching" Electra how to control her powers. Sexually. They have sex.]

It had been a long while since the party has rested in a hotel, so they decided to stop by the Jakolo Inn in Mor Ardain to rest their laurels and get a much needed break. Accompanying Morag was Electra, who had trouble keeping her fierce lightning powers in check. With the help of Rex and the others, she managed to be able to get some sort of control of it. But from time to time, it would go haywire and blow up in her face, both figuartively and literally.

As the girls are picking out the rooms, Kora sees a crestfallen Electra and walks up to her. "Hey Electra, what's the haps? You can tell Kora what's wrong," Kora starts to say, before going on a tangent about things that may be wrong. Electra stares up at the busty woman, trying to get a word in edgewise, but Kora kept talking. "KORA!" Electra shouted, the lights buzzing a bit as Electra's orbs crackled with electricity. Kora snapped out of her diatribe and looked back at the loli, giving an apologetic smile. "Oops, forgot," Kora chuckled as she patted Electra's poofy sidetails.

Electra poked her fingers together, and looked at Kora shyly. "My powers are acting up again, I don't know what to do. I thought I could keep it from blowing up, but..."

"Oh, that? Simple problem to fix," Kora added, bending down to look Electra in the face, who stares back at her. "Really? Tell me, tell me!" Electra exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Kora gave a innocuous smile and gave the chipper loli a happy pose, her D cup boobs jiggling in her tight suit.

"'Kay, so let's get a room together, so we can fix this 'problem' of yours. You just need some Girl Power and a bit of finesse," Kora chirped, running over to the others to tell them something. Electra stood nearby, waiting for her to come back. 10 minutes later, and Kora is still talking to them. Nia is leaning on the wall, the Welsh catgirl's ears flattened as she wishes could be anywhere else right now, as she's often on the recieving end of such a conversation. Morag is staring at her intensely, the stern woman snapping her fingers as to mark the end of whatever Kora's going on about. She then points at Electra and says something out of earshot, as Kora rushes back over to the girl.

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry Electra, I totally forgot. I went to tell them were gonna be a bit to help you with something, and then I rambled on, and forgot the track of time," Kora explained, but Electra only pouted and crossed her arms. "Okay, okay, let's just head to the room, alright?"

"Okay, but don't run off again, I really do want help with this," Electra said, heading into the room first, Kora following after and closing the door. Electra flops on to the bed, flipping around to lie on her stomach and sits up as Kora sits on the edge of the bed.

"Now what?" Electra asks, as Kora smirks at the young girl, staring over her small body and tiny breasts, giggling softly.

"Well, how about taking a bath first? We girls don't like being dirty before doing work, no?" Kora stated, as Electra nods and jumps off the bed, a brief glimpse of her black panties, which hugged the shape of her butt and crotch, allowing Kora to see the shape of her mound for a moment, before she runs into the bathroom and closes the door. 

Kora lies back on the bed, and sniffs the part of the bed that Electra had laid down on and shuddered, the bulge growing under her skirt. She grips a breast as she reaches inside her panties and knead her balls, the huge gravid orbs swirling around her fingers as her cock starts to grow, exposing itself from her miniskirt, the 12-inch pole dripping precum onto her balls and the bed. She hears movement from the bathroom, and quickly wraps the cover around herself, sporting a mischievous grin as she disrobes underneath the cover, throwing it off the bed. Electra comes out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, accentuating her small curves.

"Come on in, the water's fine," Kora joked, patting the bed. Kora smiled and licked her lips as Electra took off her towel, exposing her nude body to the air. Her small A-cup breasts were dripping with wetness as her hard nipples poked the air. Her belly still had some fat on it, making her look a bit chubby. But what Kora focused on the most was Electra's smooth, puffy loli pussy, the outer labia shut together like a clam's shell. Seeing the droplets of water trailing down Electra's loli cunt made Kora's own pussy drip with wetness, the femcum dripping down her leg.

Unbeknownst to Electra, Kora was stroking her meat under the blanket, her pre staining the blankets from underneath. She stops when Electra jumps onto the bed, and also gets under the covers.

"So, Kora, how is this gonna help me control my powers?" Electra asked innocently, as Kora lies on her back. Electra stares at her curiously as Kora grabs the girl's small hand and puts it around the shaft of her cock. "Wh-What am I grabbing? It feels hot," Electra looks at the obvious tent in the blankets, gripping the fleshy member tighter, as Kora suppresses a moan by biting her lip.

"T-That's my lightning rod, Electra. We're gonna play a game, okay?" Kora sighed as Electra stared at it curiously, skeptical from what she knew about what lightning rods looked like.

"Um, okay! What are we playing?"

"You can keep a secret, yeah?"

"Uh-huh! I'm real good at keeping secrets!"

"Good, this game we have to keep secret from the others. Now, I'm going to pull off the covers, so don't scream or anything, 'kay?" Kora pleaded, fighting the urge to just take the girl right there, her balls pulsating as her cock dripped more precum.

"Uh, okay Kora, I won't," Electra said as Kora pulled away the cover, exposing her foot long futa penis. Electra stared at it in shock, squeezing her hand subconciously. Kora grunts as a drop of precum trails down her rod and onto Electra's hand. Electra pulls her hand away and stares at the transluscent liquid on her palm, and licks it.

"Bleh, it's salty!" Electra spat, her face twisted in disgust. Kora pouts as she sits up, crossing her arms.

"Hey, that's mean Electra! Do you wanna play or not?" Kora retorted, as Electra looked at the curvy Blade and nodded rapidly.

"Sorry, Kora. But will this game help me control my powers?" Electra said, still very apprehensive about this situation.

"Ye-yeah! Totally. You can trust your big sis Kora, I'm not a good liar," Kora gives a smile to the anxious loli as she gets to her knees and places the throbbing meat up to Electra's face. Electra stared at it, her eyes locked onto the cockhead, smooth and pink, occasionally spurting out precum. "Can you do me a big favor and just...lick on it?"

"But isn't this a boy's thing, Kora? Why do you have one?" Electra said as she looks at Kora, rubbing her legs together as she feels a warmth between her legs. Electra couldn't stop focusing on Kora's cock, the scent causing the girl to lose focus.

"Oh, I figured out how to do this when I was starting out controlling my powers, too!" Kora said, making up that excuse on the fly. She wanted the girl to suck her off so much, that she felt like blowing right now. Kora always had her eye on the self-conscious loli ever since she saw her being awakened. Those thick thighs, perky small tits, and huge butt turned Kora on, even though Electra is young for her age. She never knew girls Electra's age would have such erotic bodies!

"Oooh, I see! ...So you just want me to lick it?" Electra couldn't use one hand to grip it, as her hands were too small. She used both her hands to grip the massive member, and licked the cumslit reluctantly. Kora groaned, more pre squirting out her cumslit as Electra kept licking the cockhead. The pleasure was getting too much for Kora, she could feel her balls starting to contract, grunting as she staves off her orgasm, sweat glistening over her body.

"That's it, sweetie. Lick me like that, it feels so totally good," Kora grips her breasts, groping and kneading them, even playing with her nipples as Electra put the tip into her mouth. Kora had to force herself not to blow from the immense pleasure. Her balls slacken as she staves off the oncoming load again, putting one hand on Electra's head as she slowly thrusted her hips. 

"J-Just suck on it like a icicle, Electra. Use your powers too, that'll help you control it," Kora moaned as Electra took 3 inches into her mouth and began to bob her head, gagging softly every time the cock reached the back of her throat. Kora gasps and grunted darkly as Electra used some of her lightning, the current traveling from her to Kora's cock, causing the pink-haired Blade to moan as the lights above them buzzed loudly.

"By the Architect, Electra, you make me feel so good that I'm gonna...!" Kora drew out a groan as she shoved her dick deep as she could into Electra's throat as her balls clenched violently. Cum flew out of her cumslit as it flooded Electra's mouth and throat with hot cum, causing the loli to choke on it, sputtering as it leaks out of her mouth. Electra's eyes closed shut as she pulls away, coughing violently as she swallowed any cum that was stuck in her throat. Kora gripped her cock and stroked it as she shot load after load onto Electra's body, splattering her stomach and genitals with milky-hot ether. Kora kept stroking her cock for any leftover cum in her dick, until it goes soft.

Electra looked up at Kora, cum dripping out of her mouth and over her body. Kora looks back at the young Blade, and licks her lips. Kora's curvy body is glistened with sweat, the tip of her cock wet with Electra's spit, as both Blades are panting with fatigue.

"O-Okay, that was a good start, but I could feel you have some left in you," Kora said, stroking her cock again, Electra curious as to why Kora's touching herself. "We just have to get it all out! Good plan, great plan!" 

Electra nods awkwardly, as Kora sits upright as Electra sits in front of her, staring at the woman's growing cock in awe. Kora nods lustfully as Electra touches Kora's cock again, leaning in to suck on the cockhead again. Kora bites her lip as she lets the girl suckle on it like a bottle. Electra could feel the warmness between her legs grow hotter, and subconsciously reaches a hand down to rub her wet cunny.

Kora notices Electra touching herself and pulls the girl off of her cock."W-wha?" Electra said in confusion, not stopping the rubbing of her pussy. Kora just smiles at her and lays her on her back, and spreads Electra's legs open. Electra reflexively covers her vagina with both hands, a heavy blush covering her usual bubbly face.

"W-Wait, no! Hold on, Kora!" Electra begged, closing her legs. Kora leans up and stares at Electra in defiance, who covers her beet-red face, the orbs behind her buzzing brighter.

"Oh, I get it now! Like, strong emotions cause you to go haywire! Girl Power solves another mystery yet again!" Kora muses as Electra gives her a side glance, her eyes wet with tears of embarassment.

"R-Really? So, what do we do now, Kora?" Electra says, looking back at Kora.

"Well, how do you feel right now, Electra? Maybe I can help!" Kora assured to yellow-haired loli, her cock laying on Electra's stomach.

"My naughty bits feel really hot inside, and I don't know why. Can you help me, Kora?" Electra asked, staring at Kora's pole again, gulping as the heat inside Electra grows white hot, her pussy drenched in feminine need.

"Sure thing, Electra. Your big sis will help you with all your problems. Just leave it to Kora," Kora assured the plump child and spread the girl's legs again, this time Electra moving her hands away, poking her fingers together shyly. Kora shifted her weight, moving her cock down to Electra's outer labia. Both girls hold their breath as Kora slowly made her way inside, managing to get the cockhead inside. Kora's eyes rolled back into her head from the tightness of Electra's hole as she grunts, shoving as much as she could, 5 inches deep and poking Electra's cervix. Electra moans soundlessly, as she grips the bedsheets, the orbs behind her crackling loudly.

"Titan's foot, you're so tight, girl!" Kora groaned, sensually pumping her hips to get herself situated inside the loli. Electra was panting heavily, her small nipples hard as diamonds as she convulsed, signaling her very first orgasm, a small squirt of femcum coating Kora's crotch. Kora leans in and holds Electra, but jumps back as Electra lets out a loud moan as the orbs behind her let out a bolt of lighting. The lightbulbs in the room buzzed, then exploded, making the room pitch black. The strong current trailed throughout the inn, causing a blackout as the bulbs explode in tandem.

"What happened?!" Morag's voice can be heard from down the hall, rushing out of her room with Brighid at her side. Pandoria rushes down the stairs with Pyra and Nia, who had to rush down without changing clothes, as they all wore towels. Rex, Tora, Poppi, Zeke and Dromarch came into the hallway, concerned with what happened. Voices started to fill the hallways as Kora puts a hand over Electra's mouth while the loli was still in mid-orgasm. Kora gyrated her hips as she wanted to keep her erection strong, trying to keep her own orgasm down from Electra's cunt squeezing her dick like a vice. Electra puts a hand on Kora's breast to stop her as she came down from her orgasm, basking in her afterglow.

Both of the Blade's ether lines started to glow, making dim light fill the room. Kora could see Electra drenched in sweat, moving her small hips in a attempt to mate with Kora.

"Oh...my gosh. Not only did you cause a blackout, you still want more, Electra? You naughty girl," Kora teased as she gripped the loli's hips as she began to thrust in and out of Electra's twitching cunt, the velvety walls of loli pussy is driving the desire to breed Electra higher than ever before in Kora's mind.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh! It feels good, Kora! Keep doing that, please!" Electra's chubby loli body bounces ferverently as Kora starts to pump her, their hips slamming into each other in a wild rhythm. Kora holds Electra's legs as she gets off of the bed, holding her up as she pounds her. Kora's balls slam against Electra's jiggling ass as the two moan in unison.

"Unh! Never in my life I've felt a Blade as tight as you, Electra," Kora grunts as she gets into it, thrusting harder into Electra as her cockhead pokes against the girl's small cunt. Electra's eyes roll into her head as she convulses, girlcum splashing against Kora's crotch again as the little Blade has her 2nd orgasm, a huge spark popping inside the room. Kora stops thrusting as she hears a knock on the door.

"Kora! Electra, what was that?" Nia's voice can be heard from the other side of the door, her voice concerned with the sound she just heard.

"Nothing, just helping out our cute little Blade here, she's having a bit of a problem," Kora said, the statement not being entirely a lie.

"Yeah, she's teaching me a new game to help," Electra shouted, Kora shoving Electra's head in her bosom.

"A game? Sounds like fun, lemme play too," Nia said as she began to open the door.

"Wait a bit, Nia! I was just, uh, putting Electra to sleep!" Kora quickly climbed into the bed with Electra still speared on her cock and climbed in, grabbing the covers and throwing it over the two of them. Nia comes in with a candle, looking around the room, before pointing the candle at them. Nia sees the pair spooning in the bed and gives a small smirk. "Good on you for helping her sleep. By the way, do you know why the lights blew out? That's a rare occurence around here."

"Uh, Electra here saw... a mouse! Yeah, the poor thing got a bit of a scare and she zapped herself! The blackout was a really bad side effect," Nia couldn't see how much Kora was sweating, as the two were still going at it under the covers. The zappy loli is grinding against Kora, who's slowly thrusting against her, trying her best to keep her composure.

"You ok there, Kora? You're sweating a lot. Maybe it's best for you to take off the cover, yeah?" Nia said as she reaches over for the cover.

N-No no, it's alright! I can take it just fine. I have enough Girl Power to sleep through this one!" Kora gives an exaggerated smile as Electra's twitching cunt squeezes on her, her cock letting out more precum in response as it starts to thicken.

"If you say so. Try to get some sleep, okay? Don't try to keep Electra up like you do me," Nia says as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kora lets out a relieved sigh as she looks at Electra sucking on her fingers. She giggles as she starts to pump her hips, her cockhead repeatedly kissing Electra's cervix.

"You want it so bad, then I'll give it to you, Electra. Come on, lie on your stomach," Kora said, shuffling around with Electra so that she's on top of the loli, her plump ass exposed for the futa to see. Kora raises Electra's hips a bit, then puts her cock back inside Electra. Electra wiggles her hips as Kora tries to get used to the way they're positioned.

"Easy, Electra. Your big sis will play with you as soon as you're ready," Kora said, leaning down to kiss Electra's cheek.

"I'm ready now, Kora! Keep going!" Electra moaned, moving her hips impulsively.

Kora gives the girl a mischievious smirk as she starts to hump the child with glee, her hips in a blur. The bed rocks dangerously as the two bodies on it mate like rabbits.

"I feel like I have to pee again, Kora!" Electra moans loudly, as Kora moves her hand over Electra's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Keep it down, sweetie! There's still people outside," Kora said as she groans after, her balls starting to clench. "Oh Architect, I'm cumming!"

Kora grunts as she gives one more hard thrust as Electra's pussy clenches on her member, the pair having one huge climax together. Kora's huge meatpole pumps a huge load inside the loli as she shakes heavily from a third orgasm, a huge wave of lolicum splattering Kora's hips and the bed as the orbs on her back release a huge spark. Kora thinks quickly and catches the bolts, her eyes rolling into her head as the current travels through her body. Her cock twitches as the current causes her balls to contract heavily, making the futa cum every single bit of sperm trapped inside the spheres.

"Oh my go-o-o-s-h, I'm cumming agaiiiin!" Kora moans as she has another orgasm, her unused pussy squirting femcum all over the bed as her dick spurts out another huge load, the excess spilling out of Electra's pussy as she puts her face in the bed, moaning and gripping the bed for dear life as Kora keeps thrusting throughout her climax. Cum flows into Electra's womb, the loli moaning happily as the white-hot seed fills her entirely.

Kora sighs as she pulls out, a 'shlurp' sound as she does. Cum leaks out the child's pussy, Electra's hips wiggling unconsciously as the girl falls asleep.

'I suppose it'd be hard to bathe in the darkness, huh,' Kora thought to herself as she stares at Electra's naked body. 'It's late, and I'm a bit sleepy, but I'm definitely fuck her again when I wake up,' Kora laid down next to Electra and lifted the sleeping girl's body to her side, and spooned with her as she yawned. "Good night, my sparky little fucktoy," Kora said to Electra before falling asleep.


End file.
